


pale amaranth

by fret



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Link (Legend of Zelda), Asexual Link (Legend of Zelda), Autistic Link (Legend of Zelda), F/F, Lesbian Tetra (Legend of Zelda), basically just tetra pining for 5 chapters while link watches, he's aroace!, i WILL fill the medletra tag if its the last thing i do, i call them... medletra, i didnt mean to. it just happened, like 13 - Freeform, me bitch, they're like. middle schoolers, who the hell writes wind waker fanfic in the year of 2021, why does medli have 2 identical character tags the fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fret/pseuds/fret
Summary: Link pouts again. “Tetraaa. I don’t find any of these ladies ‘fair’. How am i supposed to know which one’s the fairest?” Tetra hmphs and gestures unhelpfully. “The maiden over there! With the flowing red hair and the glistening ruby eyes and-” Link cuts her off with a light slap to the side of the head. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. You’re in love.”Link ignores Tetra’s sputtering as he looks toward the mystery maiden.“Ah. I see her.”Or, 5 times Tetra tried to woo Medli, and one time it worked.
Relationships: Link & Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Medli/Tetra (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	pale amaranth

**Author's Note:**

> later on in this chapter some characters sing Jolene and i just wanna make it clear that song has no thematic significance. i just needed some lyrics so i put my spotify on shuffle and this is what came out. enjoy

_Link._

_Link!_

_Open your eyes…_

_Oh, dear Hylia._

“Ow! What the hell?!” Link yelps, rubbing the spot on his head where Tetra had hit him. Tetra just scoffs, tucking her binder back under her arm. “Get up, nerd. It’s lunchtime.” Link grumbles and collects the papers on his desk, shoving them back into his bag.

“Ugh, I slept through half that class… can I use your notes?”

“What makes you think I took notes?”

Link sighs, slinging his bag over his shoulder and punching Tetra lightly on the arm. Tetra just cackles, grabbing his wrist and dragging him along to the lunchroom.

⚔

“Why’d you wanna eat in the lunchroom, anyway?” Link asks. The pair usually ate in the hall on the 2nd floor, because it was completely deserted around this time. Tetra doesn’t respond, just keeps staring across the room. Link snaps his fingers in front of her face. “Tetra!”

Tetra blinks and he can see the focus flow back into her eyes. She turns back towards Link. “Uh, yeah, what?” She asks gracefully, still not fully paying attention. Link frowns. Tetra’s never this spacy- it’s usually him who’s never paying attention. “Why are we eating in the lunchroom, Tetra?” He asks again. “And why are you spacing out?” Link turns his gaze to where Tetra had been staring earlier. “Did you see someth-'' He starts to ask, but yelps as Tetra presses her hands over his eyes. “ _Nothere’snothingthereIwasn’tlookingatanything!!_ ” She hisses. “If there wasn’t anything there, you wouldn’t be covering my eyes, ‘Tra.” He pouts. Tetra grumbles something under her breath and slides her hands off his eyes. But as Link scans the crowded lunchroom, he finds nothing of interest.

“Uh… what exactly were you lookin’ at? All I see is people eating…” Link asks Tetra. Tetra scoffs, grabbing his head and turning his gaze to the side. “Her, dummy!” She exclaims. “The fairest lady in all the land and sea!”

Link pouts again. “Tetraaa. I don’t find _any_ of these ladies ‘fair’. How am i supposed to know which one’s the fairest?” Tetra _hmphs_ and gestures unhelpfully. “The maiden over there! With the flowing red hair and the glistening ruby eyes and-” Link cuts her off with a light slap to the side of the head. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. You’re head-over-heels lovestruck.”

Link ignores Tetra’s sputtering as he looks toward the mystery maiden.

“Ah, I see her. Medli, right?”

Tetra gasps. “How do you know her name? Do you know her? Are you two friends? Have you told her about me? Did you two-” 

“No, we don’t know each other, Tets. She transferred here on Monday- She’s in orchestra and I met her at practice. She seemed really nice, and asked me to show her around, but,” Link looks sheepish. “But I froze up. Couldn’t talk to her.”

Tetra sighs. “Well, I can’t blame you. I’d freeze up too, face-to-face with such an enchanting girl.”

Link just laughs. “Well, if you wanna meet her that bad, we have theatre club together after school today. You should drop by.” 

Tetra thinks about this. On one hand, it’s a perfect opportunity to talk to Medli, but on the other, Tetra doesn’t want to be caught dead hanging out in theatre club.

After weighing the pros and cons in her head, Tetra nods. “Alright, fine. I’ll go. But if you tell _anyone_ I was hanging out in theatre, _I’ll incinerate you.”_

Link just laughs, Tetra’s threats being commonplace at this point. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you there, then.”

The bell rings, and Tetra and Link make their way to their next classes. Tetra doesn’t stop thinking about Medli all day. 

⚔

As soon as the final bell rings, Tetra rushes to the auditorium. She wants to be the first person to get there, so she can hide behind a curtain somewhere and pretend she was never there. She ends up being the 2nd person there, but the one other boy is invested in something he’s watching on his phone, and Tetra is pretty sure he didn’t see her. So, mission accomplished.

Tetra finds a beanbag chair in a corner backstage, and curls up into it. Hopefully, nobody will notice her while she’s back here, and then she can wait out the practice and catch Medli on the way out, as if she had just been passing by.

Over the next 5 or so minutes, students start to trickle in, none of them sparing her a second glance. Even Link doesn’t seem to see her, though that may be because he’s engrossed in conversation with Medli. _He better not be talking bad about me,_ she thinks for a second. But it’s a stupid thought, because Tetra is fully aware that Link is not a malicious person.

Tetra sighs, and pulls out her DS, and wills her conscious to stop being so paranoid. She realizes that she’s in deep- _nothing_ has ever gotten her to doubt Link, least of all some _crush_ on a _girl._

Tetra taps away at her DS, tuning out the noise of play practices on stage. She stops every now and then to hear Link sing, reminds herself to compliment ( _and maybe tease)_ him later, and goes back to tuning out the practice. She snaps back into focus when she hears Link start singing, but falters when a second voice joins in the song.

_Your beauty is beyond compare,_

_With flaming locks of auburn hair_

_With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green_

_Medli._

Tetra’s never actually heard the Rito girl sing, or even speak for that matter, but something in her heart has her convinced that the angelic girl would have such an equally angelic voice.

Tetra slides out of the beanbag chair, creeping up towards the stage door and peering through it.

_Your smile is like a breath of spring_

_Your voice is soft like summer rain_

_And I cannot compete with you_

_Jolene_

  
  


Medli’s back is to Tetra, her hair drawn back in a braid instead of the usual ponytail. Her voice rings out in the auditorium, the others on stage staring at her, starstruck. Tetra has to admit, she feels a little starstruck too. _Of course, such a beautiful girl has a beautiful singing voice to match._ Tetra is starting to feel like Medli may just be out of her league.

  
  


Medli finishes her solo, and a couple of students clap. The girl turns to walk off the stage, and Tetra lets out an _eep,_ hiding behind the door and hoping that she blends into the shadows. Medli walks over to a chair holding a messenger bag ( _probably hers)_ and starts to undo her braid.

“I know you’re there, you know.” Medli says.

Tetra’s breath hitches.

“It’s very kind of you to come watch the practice.” Her voice is saccharine, just as beautiful as when she’s singing. “You came to see Link, right? I saw you two together earlier.”

_This is your chance!_ Tetra thinks, taking a deep breath.

“Ah, actually,” She says, stepping out from behind the door. “I, uh, I came to see you. I think- or, uh, I thought- or- I uh- You’re really, ah, cool, and I-” Tetra swallows, looking up into Medli’s eyes. The Rito girl is smiling patiently. Tetra feels her face heat up. _She’s so much prettier up close… And I didn’t even realize how much taller than me she was!_ Granted, it’s only about a 3 or 4 inch height difference, But Tetra’s mind running a mile a minute makes her feel so much smaller.

“I- I- I- I really like your singing! You’re really, uh, Your singing is really pretty! And I, uh, I was wondering if, uh, maybe, uh,” Tetra bites her lip. _This isn’t going well at all._

  
“I, uh, It was nice to meet you!” Tetra cries, as she turns to the door and bolts.

**Author's Note:**

> "if it's a modern au why does tetra still talk like a pirate"  
> because i wanted her too. shhh
> 
> "why wasnt medli introduced to tetra when she transferred?"  
> different homerooms idk
> 
> "medlis been here a week why is she already in a musical. also that song's not even from a musical what the hell."  
> this fic is 100 percent self indulgent an d logic doesnt exist


End file.
